The present invention relates to a new and distinct plant of Leucanthemum superbum plant named ‘Daisy Duke’ characterized by single white inflorescences that overlap and touch, a dome shaped habit, a medium height and a uniform growth habit.
The new Leucanthemum was raised as an open pollinated seedling from seed sown as Leucanthemum superbum ‘Hebron Hardy’, not patented, at a nursery in Hebron, Ill. in 2005. The selection of the new plant was due to its single white inflorescences that overlap and touch, a dome shaped habit, and a medium height.
Asexual division, and cutting propagation have been the means of reproduction. Propagation has taken place at a nursery in Hebron, Ill. since 2006. The new Leucanthemum has shown to be stable and identical in reproduction after rooting over 2000 plants from 2006 to 2009.